My Twenty First
by The Storyteller of Old
Summary: Mar is on her twenty-first kill, then she'll be set free from the Volturi. She must kill all the Cullens, but she gets captured. But, her skills are far superior and she breaks out. Then, she gets captured again due to Edward Cullen's special ability. One thing the Volturi never taught was what to do after you were captured. Whom will be her twenty-first kill?
1. Chapter 1

I had my M80 clicked on. It was focused on the bouncy haired brunette with the gentle smile. Everything about her screamed maternal and gentleness. It was a good mask….but blood sucker I'll be damned if I let you go. Literally.

A sweat bead slid down the side of my face. I moved it away with my forearm. I was still holding the gun. I swallowed as a way to rid myself of the dryness in my throat.

I straightened my black shades. I sighed. This wasn't my first kill...I thought mirthlessly. This was my fourteenth.

I was nearly one hundred meters away. I was sitting on a branch in the middle of the day. The wind was blowing their scents towards me, and mine was blowing away giving me a good cover. It would be an easy kill. I centered my mind and looked through the tunnel. It was the button that was the problem...

I guess I should start with a recap, so you know why I am about to kill this 5'6", 26-year old(in human years), mother of five children.

But, for right now…

I clicked the latch. There was silence as a bullet coursed through air stopping in the middle of her back. She fell silently, too.

I was at the tender age of five when my house was broken in by bloodsuckers.

They only wanted one. They wanted me.

Glass flew everywhere. The explosion was thought enough to wake up the entire neighborhood. But, I soon realized no one would rescue us.

The explosion woke us all up. I was the first to make it downstairs to see what was the cause. Two men dressed in dark red cloaks that dragged, stood up to full height from their crouch. They each wore a gold pendulum. One was a little shorter with raggedly cut hair introduced himself as Demetri. The other one that I had to strain my neck to make eye contact, his name was Felix.

So, I cocked my head to the left and introduced myself.

"I'm Marlene," I said as a sigh escaped me. My name bothered me. It was so normal. So easily overlooked.

"Marlene!" I heard my mom scream something that was meant to be a whisper.

I looked back at my parents gathered on the steps, a few feet away from me, under a lower roof that could do nothing but offer a pretense of comfort.

My mom clutching her robe as her hands balled them into wrinkles. My father's hand gripping hard on the stair rail to stabilize himself. His other hand reaching out for me.

I turned back slowly towards these two men...I suddenly realized..it was dark downstairs.

Special beings were given gifts or talents, if you may. Some could read minds. Others could read futures. I could burn. I would burn the floor with every step I took. The ground was black and soot was left behind, but I would blaze. Like a sun, untouchable but always touching you, I would be a thorn in my family's side. I was something they couldn't get rid of, or some type of burden. My parents, they tried homeschooling. I burnt a kid on accident who had stolen my Polly Pocket. That was the end of public school. I burnt a girl's hair off who had flipped it, purposefully, right in my face. That was the end of private school.

They struggled to contain my flames, but they couldn't. No one could. No even myself.

This is my first kill, but it happened to the ones I loved.

"Little human," Felix taunted.

"You are coming with us," Demetri finished.

Mom chose that moment to run and grab the back of my house robe, pulling me towards her and father.

"Please, leave her out of this. She didn't know what she was doing. She's just a chi-"

"Oh," Demetri mocked, drawing out the vowel. "I think she did know exactly what she was doing."

"You may not know this, but the Volturi," Felix said exchanging looks with Demetri,"know everything."

"Your child broke one of our most important laws. Never expose yourself to the humans," Felix juttered.

"Wha-But, she is human! She_ is_ human!" Mother yelled. My father placed his hand on her shoulder and embraced her.

I looked towards the vampires who were taking me away from the ones I loved, while they cowered behind me, condoning it.

Smoke slowly rose from my body. The couple shot up in flames, holding eachother.

Felix and Demetri looked rather interested at their burnt corpses.

"Well, come along little girl," Demetri called, with his hand out.

I grasped it, pausing to look at father's burnt head tumbling into mom's withered carcass.

I was trained in the brutalist ways possible for my human body...or the parts that were obviously human. I had no idea what to expect. Maybe if I had expected my home to be more child-friendly than some blood thirsty vamp's home, I might have stayed. But, you can't say that I didn't pay for my choice because we all must pay for the choices we make, whether that be in tears, sores, or blisters.

Demetri was still holding my hand while I entered the throne room or the main room.

"My! Oh my! What have we here?" a voice bellowed out. A man with long red hair and stark white skin exclaimed jumping out of his seat and scurried down the stairs.

"My liege," Demetri began,"this is the_ human _you asked for." I decided to mentally roll my eyes at that. If he _knew_ I was coming, acting surprised was just plain unnecessary. But, since I was treading unknown waters I decided to keep my thoughts to myself for once.

"Hello!"he exclaimed peering down at me with uncontrolled enthusiasm. Demetri snagged on my arm to get me to reply.

"Hi," I replied softly, staring at the ground.

"Well, let us see what you can do," he said, his voice escalating higher. I watched him prance back towards his throne and look expectantly at me. I breathed in and out to calm myself before producing a moderately sized flame the size of my head on both hands. I didn't expect the soft applause I got from all three vampire rulers in their seat. I even saw the blonde haired girl by their side looking at me with mild interest.

"Bigger! Make them bigger!" the red-haired ruler shrilled with his arms conveying a huge space.

So, I made them bigger. They were so big I had trouble keeping the flames from the flammable items in the room, meaning everything. Felix attempted to move forward to help constrain the flames, but he was soon lit on fire as well. He immediately threw his cloak on the ground and stepped out the flames while tossing me a glare.

"Okay!" Aro said with a deafening clap. "No more flames."

But, I looked around me for help, or water, or some water gifted vampire, but this was not a fairytale. This was a fable, and there was no prince. There was no magical creature...to save me that is. There were many _magical creatures_, but they all backed away from my flames leaving me to my own demise.

But, for some reason, my knees fell out from underneath me, and every nerve in my body throbbed with a pain I had never felt before. Time seemed to move in slow motion, and I was only able to take small gasps of air. My arms and legs sporadically jutted right or left, and the flames died down from my hands until a small sliver of smoke was visible. I couldn't feel my hands, like always after an event like this. But, I felt two eyes staring into my soul, causing me to feel like this. My head felt like lead and refused to move. I rolled my eyes towards the the blonde haired girl. Her red eyes pierced my body over and over with a thousand needles, forcing their way through skin, bone, blood, and tissue.

"Jane," Aro addressed,"that will be all." He stared at me like a failed experiment, like a toy that had already lost its luster. I couldn't find the strength to glare at him. So, I just stared. I plead with my eyes for him not to end me. Demetri stepped forward and lifted my body, carrying me away and down many halls. I was sure I would never find my way out of here without assistance. There were guards at each intersection.

I couldn't feel my hands. Instead, I felt a numb throbbing that refused to feel anything. It was like my nerves had exerted themselves far beyond their normalcy. In fact, my whole body felt over-exerted. I blatantly refused to look at my hands. I refused to look because it would be a struggle trying to get my neck to rise, and I knew they'd look horrendous.

Demetri was silent as he led me down many rights and lefts, and finally up some stairs into a room with two cells.I was thrown into the cage that would be my new home.

Demetri took no caution in his placing of me, and I hit the concrete surface landing on my hands.

I held my hands up and screamed, making sure not to let them touch anything. I breathed in and screamed out as loud as I could. The sight of the red blisters only made the emotional pain worse. I felt hot tears trail down my face and they fell onto the concrete. These hands would take weeks to heal, and the Volturi wouldn't slow down training. I knew that much. This would only make them push harder. They would try to push me past my human capabilities, but little did I know that they were making me into something that was inhuman.

"Hey girl! Quiet that screaming!" a young man yelled. He banged on the bar with emphasis.

I stopped while blinking owlishly. I couldn't stop sniffling though. He was going to have to deal with that much at least.

"Hi! I'm Mar-"

"I don't care, Mar," he replied. "I'm Nahuel."

Okay...I thought. I stared at him wondering how he had gotten in this cell.

"Do you have a special power, too?" I asked, my voice scratchy.

"No," he replied,"but, I am a halfling."

"Halfling? What is that?" I asked. I hated how high and vulnerable my voice sounded.

"I am half human half vampire. I killed my mother while she gave birth to me. Then, my aunt Hullen took me in."

"So, you're in here because you're different, too? That's funny. I.." I wanted to begin explaining how I could create flames, but his frank outspokenness caused me to think twice.

"Why are you in here?" he inquired, taking a seat in front of me.

"I can create fire," I said softly.

He looked at my hands and then returned to my gaze with an intense stare.

"Show me," he demanded.

I held my hands out, and I tried attempting some more flames but only smoke leaked through my palms.

He stood up immediately. "I see. You are badly injured, no?"

I nodded my head.

"I have a plan," he began. "The next time they enter these doors, I will feign as if dead and then escape. When the guard gets closer, I will knock him out and leave. You can follow me if you wish," he finished.

I wondered if that was wise. Aro had twenty guards. Aro had Jane,Felix, and Demetri.. Nahuel just had himself and a girl who could barely not kill herself.

He banged on the bars in impatience. My eyes snapped up to his image.

"Well," he said,"if you want to join...you better decide."

The door's lock began to twist. And, at that moment, it was as if the lock had sent a bullet towards him, sending him falling down rather believably.

I stared silently at Demetri who was standing in the doorway. He stared back and glanced at Nahuel's still form.

"Did you do this?" he asked, huffing.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around my folded legs. Be mindful of your hands, I chanted to myself softly.

I watched Demetri hesitantly bang once on his cell door.

Nahuel remained still.

It happened faster than my eyes could follow. Demetri opened the cell door, and Nahuel ripped his head off.

He was going so fast that he appeared teleporting. I saw his image throughout this event, once. It was when he paused by the door and looked back at me over his shoulder.

The door was open giving me a chance...but the question was should I take it?

I looked away in reply. Too scared to answer, I bit down hard on my bottom lip, ashamed.

I saw a pale skinny hand slide around the door, slamming it. I jumped. It had not been Nahuel. A single growl that seemed to grow with the passing of time was heard. Several slams of something that weighed around a hundred and fifty pounds slammed into the door five times.

I blinked away tears.

Five times, the door was slammed up against. The single growl, grew no more. Instead, something laid flat against the pavement until someone broke it. Five times.

For what could possibly be counted for a limb, a breaking sound was heard. It wasn't like the glass explosion. No, this time it was like a stone angel being hit with a powerful hammer, desperate to prove that angels were not indestructible. That none of us were. It was a simple task, a simple lesson they taught me. I should know, it only took four limbs and a head to prove.

In the present, I was taking my time while basking in satisfaction watching Esme's limp body fall to the ground.

Then, I quickly moved the red dot towards the blonde girl with the curvaceous body who was looking aghast at the long gone brunette.

I centered the red dot and shot her in the back, too. Aw, twinsies I cooed. Her arm shot out trying to grasp the inevitable truth that her mom was dead.I smiled.

Finally, I saw the girl with dark hair and pointed features. She was at least well dressed for her unexpected funeral. I reloaded my gun before sliding it back into my hands.

I heard a loud snarl behind me that worked its way into my soul and shuddered my bones. This must be the blonde's mate, Emmett. The slight scraping of the bark beneath the branch of whatever monster this was...gave me the distance of his and time limit I had. The Volturi had trained not only my powers, but my senses as well. I knew that the bear-like body behind me was just a couple branches away, and I knew that he had crushed approximately sixty-eight leaves to scramble up on the branch.

I shot and aimed before I was knocked out of the tree. I missed...her arm had a hole through it, that showed the expensive white fabric that was torn through. What a waste. I figured I might as well have a pickpocket party over their carcasses. Well, that's_ if_ I survived.

I grimaced before the soil floor turned into a blurred mess of darkness. One thing the Volturi never taught was what to do after you were captured.


	2. Chapter 2

The soft clinking of water drops hitting the metal drain had to of stemmed from Chinese water torture. I sighed. Being in the dark for fourteen hours was more than enough thinking, plotting, and devising time. It was the breaking out part that wasn't coming to fruition.

I could somewhat see my own hand in front of me, or I imagined so if I had my hands for use. They were bound behind me in chains or cufflinks. There was a sliver of light from the sky protruding from the center of the ceiling. I knew someone had to of been deemed the food bringer because that exact same person came back and forth. I think his name was Edward. He had to of been. He was the only one whose mate I hadn't killed. Although the Volturi warned me that he was the one without a mate...they spoke that he would be no easy target because he was gifted...like me.

I fought the instinct to raise my head and held it down, as I heard the ratting of a key as it unlocked the door. Edward walked in, carrying a tray of food. Instead of raising a fork to my sealed mouth, he paused as if attempting to say something. I gathered _Carlisle, _the head of this coven, ordered him to not say anything. But, I wouldn't reply back even if he did. And, he didn't.

He swiftly turned on his heels and I watched the back of his dark blue shirt while he walked away, his black shoes foreshadowing the coming silence. I never saw his face. Seconds later, my stomach growled, disturbing the silence and giving way to my annoyance. I sighed again.

Then, I heard soft whispers that I couldn't make out, which meant vampires were talking in their "not for human ears" way. The Volturi trained me to make out when vampires were talking, but they couldn't train my human ears to make out what they were saying. You can train a fish to swim a lap for food, but training it to climb up a tree is a completely different story.

The blonde man walked in, or _Carlisle _walked inand stared at me. Not with contempt for killing his wife, but with graveness. I raised my eyebrow. I wasn't afraid.

"Why did you kill my wife?" he asked, looking me square in the eye.

I cocked my head to the left and stared at him blankly. "I didn't like her dress," I spat.

His frown became deeper as if contemplating something.

"If you do not tell me, I will be forced to use harsher measures-"

"Like you weren't going to kill me before." I interrupted, staring back with little interest.

He sighed and grabbed a stool. Where had that stool been? Well, not seeing a black short object in the dark wouldn't be too uncommon.

He put his face in his hands and massaged his pale skin.

I stared at the floor during this break of conversation as the thoughts of every killing the Volturi had ordered upon me. Like a puppet with strings attached, I walked. Not being able to see, not being able to feel, not being able to move of my own accord, it drove me to numbness. A numbness no one could pierce through. Their_ red eyes _constantly watching my every move. I could feel them on me even now, but you get used to having red eyes following you. Not having them...lead me to question the normalcy of that situation.

"Where are your parents?" he interjected.

This question, however, threw me off. My parents? Why would he ask that?

"Dead."

"Is that why you killed Esme? Because your parents were killed by what I'm assuming were vampires. So, you decided to become a vampire slayer. Is that correct?"

"No. I killed them."

"Why?"

I didn't have an answer to that question. Why did he care? Why was he asking? What would this change? His wife was already dead. Another question of his that threw me off. Another question I didn't have an answer to...Why did I kill them?

"I was bored," I replied, meeting his golden-topaz eyes.

His look threw me off. He didn't look at me with hatred or disgust. It looked akin to sympathy and yearning. But, yearning for what...? It was probably sexually or perverted lust. That's all vampires ever had, especially for human girls. I wasn't stupid.

"Carlisle, do you wanna know why I did it?" I asked, lowering my voice and looking at him through my hair.

"Yes," he said determinedly while standing.

"I never had a man who could give me what I need. Can you give me what I need, Carlisle?" I asked, drawling out the ending syllable.

He backed away warily. "I would never dishonor Esme by sleeping with another woman so soon, especially the one who killed her."

That stung.

"The Volturi are going to send another one of me pretty soon. So, kill me or don't. But, you and your whole family will die."

"That very well may be, but I will fight to the death for my family. No matter how many Volturi members will be sent-" His voice cracked. So, I looked up. "I will still fight for my family. I will fight for Esme!"Venom tears were flowing down his face shamelessly.

I could see the outline of a body start to stir in the corner of my vision. It put his hand on Carlisle's shoulder while still keeping his eyes on me._ Jasper_...I thought.

"Carlisle, please allow me to handle this."

"Jasper, I don't think you're in any position to be dealing with this human." Carlisle responded.

"I am very well versed in dealing with_ their_ kind. I'll get her to talk."

Involuntary chills scrambled up my back to my neck. This was the one to look out for.

"Jasper, if you kill her we may never know if your mate is forever dead or if she is just saying that."

Jasper's hand tightened on his shoulder.

"I know, Carlisle."

Carlisle passed a look at Jasper that moved towards me before he walked out the room.

"Now, let's get to business." He stepped forward, and I laughed in spite of myself.

What's so funny?"

"You think I'll tell you the truth? You think I have a magic potion in my bag that will save your anorexic looking wife? Here's the truth. She's dead, and we're all better off."

A fist swung into my jaw. I tasted blood. Then, a slap struck me across the opposite side of my face.

"That first one was for me. The second was for my wife. I don't know who you think you are, but I'm going to teach you why your kind is prey."

I narrowed my eyes at him in defiance.

He then punched me in the stomach using a lot of strength. I coughed up a lot of blood as a result.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened to my wife?" he asked, furious.

I leaned in towards his ear and whispered. "She's...six...feet...under."

He turned away from me, his body stiff with pent up anger.

"What? You don't have any more?!" I screamed. My hands and feet jingling all the chains while I slammed them on concrete.

He left.

I suddenly noticed the knife that was placed on a table that was five feet away. I began using my fire to melt the metal from the cufflinks. Why didn't I do this earlier you ask?

I fell down on my side with a thud. My hip began to hurt and spread through that side. I knew I had to keep moving. I stood up and snatched the knife. Moving to the door, I pressed my ear to the door. The barely made audible whispers were nonexistent. This was my chance.

I used the knife to pick through the lock and made it out of that cramped underground jail. Had I used my fire I would've burned the door by attempting to melt the lock. Then, it would be blatantly obvious I was escaping. I was in a hallway and I traveled through them towards the warm light that looked like artificial light. Leading me to believe, I was in a home.

I was in the Cullen's house.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were lying in respective coffins in the living room.

How ironic.

I made way past them after no signs of life in the house, and through the front door.

Snow covered the floor.

My blood splattered the ground with every step I took. I always hated when something would ruin its pure color, especially pollution. It would ruin the image by making this brown slush on the sides of the road. And, people just went through their lives. Sometimes even innocently unaware of it until it splashed in their face.

My blood was the same, and I hated how it covered the ground. And, I hated how it would lead to my own destruction by leading a path right to where I was.

I was holding my stomach while panting out white breaths that were getting less full of life and less full of air.

I got all the way to the forest for cover. Then, I fell to my knees in pain, my eyes giving away nothing. Then, my stomach lurched. More blood splattered.

But, this one last breath I had...I saved it. I saved it because I saw an angel somewhere through this catastrophic mess.

He had liquid auric eyes with russet hair that flowed every time he moved as if on command. The line for his slender nose ran down and then curved away slightly. His lips were full and very pink. Not hot pink, but a much softer pink. When he saw me, his eyes widened slightly. The upper lip moved as if trying to say something. Alabaster skin covered his chiseled body. His skin was white and sparkled. Kind of like the snow on a bright, calm day.

Just then, darkness covered it all.


	3. Chapter 3

I take back my former statement. The Volturi did teach me what to do once captured. It was do not fraternize with the enemy. Under no circumstances, do you fraternize with the enemy. The enemy being a certain Mr. Cullen. How I ended up eating Dulce Graze in front of a warm fire with no clothes on, was an easy recollection of memory. How I ended up eating Dulce Graze in from of a warm fire with no clothes on, fraternizing with the enemy, Edward Cullen, I had no idea.

"Carlisle, I'll be fine," he began.

"No, he won't!" Jasper yelled from across the line.

"Son, are you sure you'll be fine with her there?" Carlisle asked patiently.

Edward pulled the phone down and glanced at my wet form entering the room. I was covered in a huge red comforter with water dripping from my hair.

"Hello," he murmured softly. Then, he went back to the phone. "Yes, Carlisle. I will be fine."

This is how I ended up sitting here...next to this bloodsucker.

"Are you finished?" he asked as I held an empty plate with sauce splattered around.

"Yes."

He took my plate and gingerly stood up, turning away to go wash it.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked, still staring at the fire. Toying with it.

"Why didn't you attempt to kill me yet?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

I scoffed.

It took a little longer than I expected for him to return, but he carried my former clothes. Washed, dried, and folded.

"You may go and change in Alice's bathroom. It's down the hall. First one on your left."

I took back my clothes, taking care not to look him in the eyes before trying to look graceful scurrying down the hall.

I slammed the door shut.

"Idiot," I murmured.

Her bathroom was sterling white and impeccable. The tiles on the walls looked glazed and expensive.

The floor was made of white marble tiles that were so perfectly organized, a tile didn't miss the pattern at all.

I quickly threw on my clothes and combed through my wet hair, drying it with a towel.

I knew Alice must've had some makeup in here. She was after all, one of those frilly types.

I opened and slammed drawer after drawer until I found, on the side of the cabinet, a button.

I pressed it and the whole side opened, revealing a collection even Maybelline wouldn't bat her eyelashes at.

I decided to play. Tossing on eyeliner and mascara again and again, with different lipsticks and then different blushes and then different foundations. Playing with my , finally, I found the right combination.

I exited the bathroom with a smirk that I could hardly contain. Edward stared at me with unabashed awe.

"H-Hey, where did you get the makeup from?" he asked.

"I took it from-" My eyes widened. How could I say I took this from his dead sister, Alice?

"I don't need to know," he said suddenly. His question dampening the mood.

I crossed my arms across my frame.

"When will they be back?"

"Jasper and Carlisle?" he inquired, confused.

"No, the Volturi," I said sarcastically, stepping forward.

"My father and brother will be back tomorrow."

I hated how he would call them family members. They're not blood related. If I could only fake Edward's death somehow and kill the rest, I'd be free from the Volturi and free to be with Edward. If that's what he wanted...I mentally scoffed. I'd just take him as prisoner and tell him the Volturi would kill him if he tried to survive on his own. But, then my jaw clenched. _What if he doesn't want to be with you and he sees through you?_ My subconscious whispered. Then, I'll force him. He's mine, but not as lovers. I'll appoint him as my assistant. My assistant assassin...it has a ring to it.

"What's your name?" I saw a head poke through from a room into the hallway.

"You may call me Mar."

"Like Marlene?" he asked, quizzically.

"No," I bit out, "My name is Mar like a body wound that can never heal, your skin is marred..like a monster who can never be accepted into society because he is marred...like a-"

"Like the singer Bruno _Mars_. I get it, Frankenstein," he said, rolling his eyes. But, before he flashed out of the hallway I heard what mysteriously sounded like chuckles.

I stormed out of the house, running my anger out of me. How dare he? When most of my anger had subsided , I sat down on a heap of rocks in front of a waterfall.

Frankenstein? Who does he think he is? He has no idea of the implications of working for the Volturi, or the work it takes to stay hidden from society. Not being allowed to be yourself, always having to hold back, always being ostracized. Yes, I am well aware that he is a vampire, but he is a vampire with a coven. Forgive me, _family_.Where's mine? All I have is Felix who stares at me with unhidden lust and Demetri who stares at me with unhidden disgust, his desires trailing after more masculine features. And, a blonde girl named Jane who stares at me with void blankness. The only time she has a grin is when she's causing someone pain.

Yes, I know. I do kill bloodsuckers and I cause them pain, but you don't see me throwing a birthday bash.

I heard slight chuckling behind me. I kicked a rock into the pond, hard. The chuckles grew louder, until he was laying down right beside me.

He turned away, attempting to control himself. But, then giving into the humorous situation. I refused to give way to anger. I focused on a point in which the water that had splashed upon the nearby leaves, created a constant dribble.

"I'm sorry. I just find it funny that you view yourself as a monster, being human. And, I-"

"I'm not human," I replied, suddenly.

"You smell human. You look human. When you eat, you eat human food-"

I unclasped my hand, creating a small flame.

Suddenly, air whooshed around me creating a short but powerful breeze as Edward Cullen now stood five feet away.

"Why haven't you tried to kill me?" he asked, now serious.

"Why haven't you tried to kill me?" I echoed, turning around to look him in the eye.

He broke the eye contact, looking at the ground.

"I want to, when I think about my mother and my sisters, dead."

I ignored the clenching in my chest as he said dead.

But, then I look at you. You're younger than me and you've been through so much-"

"How do you know? I could've been some high school student who decided to come kill some vampires?"

"If you had been, someone would've come looking for you by now," he said, staring me in the eyes.

"I could be the same age as you," I offered.

"No, you're too short," he replied, smirking.

"Height has nothing to do with it!" I roared, standing up.

"Okay," he said, faking innocent, "shorty."

I kicked the rock really hard.

He stared at me in silence.

"Does your foot hurt? I smell blood."

"Don't worry about it," I snapped.

"Okay," he replied, before giving in to laughter watching me walk back to the house, limping.

I felt my legs give underneath me and my whole body get lifted up.

"Why are you carrying me?' I asked, looking away.

"Because we'll never get there if I don't Marcy."

How dare he pick me up-What is this?! Marcy?!

"My name is Mar-"

"Oh yes. Believe me, I know. I am marred like skin when you don't put a bandaid on it, like the monster Frankenweenie. I bark. Hear my call."

"I will hit you. I will burn you to pieces!"

"Don't you mean ashes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I decided to cross my arms and wait to be delivered back to the house. I was done with him. He was no longer my assistant assassin. He was going to be my butler, and his pretty face can make jokes while scrubbing toilets. The Jerk!

When we got back to the house, time had already turned seven.

"I'll go find a bandaid. Here," he said, handing me a remote.

What was this strange contraption? How was I even to use this? I figured it must be some handheld game, like a guard I knew played. I began pressing the buttons when suddenly a voice started talking to me, describing the weather. I turned around. It was a TV.

I sat down, and lounged across the sofa. Staring at the man with gray streaks talk about how there would be a rainy forecast tomorrow. I pondered on how that rainy forecast would somehow ruin the plans of a normal person's day. Because in the Volturi, whether wind, snow, rain, you were going to pay for your life with other lives. I let the man on the glass screen lull me towards unconsciousness about the weather in Forks, Washington.

There's something I should do about knowing that I'm in Forks, Washington, but I can't remember what, I pondered sleepily. Before I knew it, I was out.


End file.
